Redemption
by YuTG
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I am uncertain when this story occurred to me. So I may have been influence by Season 2 of the series; I have had this planned for a while now. Anyway I intend to have a lot of Mordth Sith in this story; particularly the first Mordth Sith we've met. No not Cara; but I intend to have her here. **

**I'd like to thank Demondog for her tidbits of information.**

**Summary:**

**The Mordth Sith vicious harpies or helpless victims. When Rachel is captured by the Sithqueen Akaisha to be converted can the Seeker get to her in time to save her soul? Not without help, from another little girl.**

**Legend of the Seeker**

**Redemption**

**Prologue**

**WOODGLEN**

"Take them!" as quads of D'haran soldiers commanded. Screams filled the night sky as Dragon Core soldiers ransacked the township. Scouring from house to house, the soldiers corralled the helpless inhabitants to the center square. They took every man woman and child; as well as, as everything of value. A few of the villager rallied together and tried to fight with sticks, wood axes, a few butcher's knives and a rusty sword. They were easily cut down where they stood by the D'haran soldiers. All the rest were pushed into the center of the square and pushed to their knees.

A dark armored horse mewed slowly into the town square. Like the pale horseman of death, it marched ominously passing the lined up villagers with the D'Haran soldiers stood in attention. The rider wore the uniform of the Dragon Core. He wore a dark helmet that covered his entire face, "I am General Raz! Good news, you have been _recruited_ to serve the reformed D'Haran army," He said jovially; he marched to an old man whose golden tooth shined in the torch light; he kicked him in the jaw so hard the old man fell back; the general then drew his sword and plunged it into the man' back. He grimaced, "your lives are mine! Either you serve or you die!" A few gasped and screams from the women and children cries all falling on deaf ears.

"Take them to Terro-Khan!" Genreal Raz shouted. The D'haran pushed the _new recruits_ to the wagons.

"Kill those who resist; burn the rest!" the General ordered.

From an abandoned warehouse little innocent eyes watched the carnage unfolding. "Rachel!" Martha squeeked, "we need to get out now." Martha grabbed Rachel small left arm and picked her up. Rachel's weight made her limp a little; but, Rachel's legs couldn't run as fast on her own. "We need to find the Seeker," Martha whispered. They had just got out the door when a squealing screech filled the air. Martha's mind filled with pain before she collapsed pinning little Rachel underneath her weight. Rachelle yelped and quickly crawled out from under her adoptive mother Martha. She kneeled on her side and tried to wake her.

Rachel was so concerned for her adopted mother that she didn't notice they were alone. She looked up and saw red boots she traced it up to feminine legs across the body covered with red leather. Rachel saw her face. She had fair skin and a pretty face with cold blue eyes and long red hair tied in a French braid. Fear grabbed her heart she knew what it was. _Mordth Sith_, Rachel gasped Mordth Sith, female servants of the House of Rahl. Every child was taught to fear them because they would take you from their families.

"Rachel, I presumed," the woman coldly looked down at Rachel examining every inch of the little girl; she paused "Yes, you will do nicely…" she sang patting her aegil in her hand, "take her…"

A D'haran soldier grabbed Rachelle and carried her off. "Martha! Martha! Martha!" Rachel screamed tears flowing in her eyes. The Mordth Sith followed leaving the fallen Martha in the dirt.

Rachelle was loaded up with the rest in a caged carriage like an animal. She held her little wooden trouble doll, Sara, tightly. From the distant, the last image Rachelle saw through her tears soaked eyes was of the town burning its light filled the sky and embers dancing like fireflies.

**A/N:**

**Do not fear this is just a prologue the next chapters will be longer. I know Martha's supposed to have other kids but I don't know them. The trouble doll Sara was given by Zed. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of the Seeker**

**Redemption**

"Why would we even go to this town?" Cara mouthed. Cara was a beautiful young woman crystal blue eyes wearing red leather on top a spotted horse.

"….because, as I said before, we are going to visit some friends," Mother Confessor Kahlen Amnel answered irritated. Cara had been protesting this little detour for the last mile or so.

"Besides Martha makes the best vegetable soup in all the midlands," the wizard Zeddicus Zul Zorrander chimed in, "Why… the mere smell of it would make your mouth water"

"We should straight for the people's palace," Cara protested, "now that the veil has been closed, we need to get there and deal with all those who would oppose the _new _Lord Rahl," she mouthed looking at Richard Cypher the Seeker.

"We are still some weeks away." Zed said, "best to stock up on provisions."

"Can you think of nothing else but your belly wizard?" Kahlen smiled,

"Of course not, I would love to see young Rachel again," Zed answered, "I even made her a new doll." Rachel was a young child Zed met some years back in Tamarang she was the slave/playmate of Princess Violet. She braved Darken Rahl to help him steal the Box of Orden from the Castle of Queen Milena. She reminded Zed of her own daughter.

"Oooh," Cara made a feint gasp, "I didn't know you liked young girls, wizard."

"Now wait a moment…" Zed protested

"Don't worry wizard I know many old men who like the company of young girls," Cara said blankly.

Kahlen stifled a laugh; Zed scowled at Cara for the statement. The Mordth Sith were not properly trained of in the fine art of humor.

"What do you think Richard?" Kahlen asked.

Richard rode silently contemplating; completely unaware of the world around him. He hardly believe it when that Dragon Core General told him that he was the son of Panis Rahl; that he had killed his brother Darken Rahl and he was the next heir to the throne of D'hara. Often times he couldn't believe his destiny to be the True Seeker. If anyone had told him 2 years ago he would have just laugh. He grew up in the small town in the southlands with dirt in his fingernails in a small farm occasionally hunting for stag meat. Until Kahlen came into his life, Kahlen was a magical creature known as a confessor. Since then he has fought battles, killed tyrants and vanquished hellish creatures from the underworld.

"What is it boy…" Zed voiced, "Are you as hungry as I?"

"Yes I am, lets go old man," Richard he said playfully as he kicked his horse and rode faster.

"Old, I am not old!" Zed protested. Kahlen and Richard ignored him and raced faster. Cara turned her horse around and studied him, as if she was sizing him up for a few seconds. She shook her head and followed Richard and Kahlen, leaving Zed dumbfounded for almost a minute. Zed recovered and steered his horse forward.

Zed slowed his horse when he saw Richard, Kahlen, and Cara stop on top of a hill looking over the horizon. Zed paced his horse beside Kahlen's. "At least you waited for….."Zed's jaw dropped as he saw the burnt ruins of Woodglen.

"Let's go," Richard declared and the four of them rode into town. Kahlen was shocked at what she saw. Cara looked around examining every detail. Zed scowled in dread as he feared for young Rachel and her adopted Mother Martha. The gates were decorated by crucified men strung up like scarecrows. Every house was burned. They rode into townsquare where more men were obscenely decorated on the pillars at the doors to the main hall. Richard jumped from his horse and crouch down on the ground examining the earth. Richard placed his open palm down. "The blood is still fresh, carrion swarms have yet to desiccate the bodies" Richard began, "This happened nearly dawn today." As a hunter Richard learned to read the evidence in his surroundings "Spread out and search; but be careful," Richard ordered.

Each of them took off in different directions. Kahlen's heart sank deeper and deeper after every house. The people were butchered. She hoped to find someone any survivor; but whomever did this was very thorough. Zed quickly raced to Martha's home to look for any sign of Rachel. Fear gripped him as he saw a burnt out cinder. Cara jumped from her horse and pulled out her aegil as she entered what remains of a warehouse. It had been her experience that townspeople often build underground compartments in such places for additional storage for the winter and occasional raiders. Richard kept following the tracks; from what he deduced some of the people were taken away. The wheel tracks became heavier after it left the town hall. There were a lot of horsemen all around the town.

"Over here!" Cara shouted.

Everyone ran for her voice. Richard crouched next to her. Zed and Kahlen soon arrived. "This woman was killed by an aegil," Cara pronounced. Richard looked her over to confirm it there at the back of her neck as a bruise from an aegil. A twinge of pain ebbed on his rib where the Mordth Sith Denna killed him once. Zed saw the victim's face, "Its Martha!" he declared hoarsely. Richard quickly returned to reality,

"Cara give her the breath of life," Richard commanded.

"By your command my lord," Cara faced Martha opened her lips and breathe. A small ball of light passed from Cara into Martha. Martha's eyes shot up and she awoke with a start. The breath of life a powerful magic known only to the Mordth Sith that brought back to life those who had just died. Kahlen and Zed quickly hugged her. Richard smiled, "Now tell us what happened her." Richard was the first to ask.

She was shaking before she began to speak.

**Elsewhere**

Rachel was in a dark room in the cargo hold of a ship along with other prisoners. She leaned into a corner as she struggled to fight back tears. There was weeping and wailing. All new it was a ship of death.

"Rachel!" a weak voice whispered.

Rachel turned it was her schoolmate Nina. They were best friends. They often played dolly after school. Rachel hugged her. Nina's short auburn hair made her look boyish; but she was a sensitive little girl.

"Are you all right?" Nina asked

"Yes but they left Martha out there alone," Rachel sullenly replied, "What about you?"

"They left father behind, too," Nina said in tears, "but they took mother. Have you seen her?"

"No," Rachel replied. Nina broke down in tears. "Don't worry, Richard, Kahlen, and Zed will save us; and make the bad men pay!" Nina tried to stop crying and crack a smile from Rachel's words. They comforted each other with a hug.

**UP ON DECK**

"Look there sister Nadal! A mordth sith said, "I would love to train the one with the auburn hair." A dark Mordth sith pointed out

"I would love to train the other," Nadal remarked with a knowing smile. Nadal crouched looking down at Rachel the one she captured. Nadal knew who Rachel was she had received information that she was especially close to the seeker. She hoped the seeker would come after them. She would be the perfect bait. To succeed where the traitors Denna and Cara failed would grant her favor with Queen Akaisha and General Raz, the masters of the new order. The ship tossed and turned subject to the tide.

**THE RUINS OF WOODGLEN**

"She is resting peacefully now," Kahlen remarked, "I made a small meal and a warm fire for her."

"Good let her rest for now," Richard sighed. Richard pondered everything about Martha's tale._ Dragon Corps, Mordth Sith, and a place called Terro Khan who were they working for?_

"Cara, what can you tell me about this General Raz?" Richard asked.

Cara paused then spoke, "General Raz was one of Demon Nas' rivals; A brilliant tactician as well as a sociopathic sadist that enjoyed torture. I heard a rumor that after Nas was killed he was supposed to be chosen as Darken Rahl's second; but, a teller said Raz couldn't be trusted that he had certain ambitions; so Lord Rahl choose General Egremont instead. The teller was never found," Cara said ominously, "Last I heard he was sent to the Northern border of D'hara to command Frost Gate Keep and two legions of Dragon Corps that was before the end of the war."

"I think we should get their quickly and turn it into his tomb!" Zed abruptly said, "Who knows what they would do to Rachel?"

"Easy Zed," Kahlen tried to calm him down, "The tracks lead south to the ports of Kel'barack"

"What about that place Terro…Khan?" Kahlen spoke.

Cara paused and took a deep breath, "There is a rumor of a secret Mordth Sith Temple called Terro Khan from the ancient books where Gorun Rahl created the first Mordth Sith almost five hundred years ago. It is said to contain devices of _training _from the three territories that can produce the greatest of Mordth Sith. I can tell you no more."

"Do not lie to me witch!" Zed exploded and pushed Cara by the throat and pinned her. He began to squeeze her neck.

"Zed! Zed!" Richard pulled on his robes, "Calm down. I can make her tell me the truth!"

"Kahlen cannot confess her," Zed said.

"I have an easier way," Richard said bluntly, "so let her go! Trust me!"

Zed slowly calmed down and released her grip.

Cara took a few breaths to recover. The old man took her by surprise; he still had some strength and speed left in him; worthy to be called a Wizard of the first order.

Richard grabbed Cara shoulders and looked at her in the eye. _Could it be a secret Seeker ability he learned from the copy of the book of Counted Shadows? _Kahlen thought_._ _Some magical ability_ Zed surmised. Kahlen and Zed eagerly awaited Richard plan to derive the truth from Cara. A Mordth Sith trained to withstand the double edged magic of the aegil.

"Cara," Richard said in a mild tone, "I am the heir to the House of Rahl and as Richard Rahl I order you to tell the truth."

"Yes my Lord," Cara said like a little lamb.

Zed and Kahlen's jaws dropped.

"The location of Terro Khan has been lost over the generations especially when the new Lord Rahl execute the former Rahl's Mordth Sith bodyguards." Cara explained without blinking an eye. Richard didn't know what disturbed him more the fact that the Rahls could have the Mordth Sith executed or the fact that Cara didn't seem to mind. "Darken Rahl ordered a search for its secret location. Hundreds of Mordth Sith were sent to search but only two returned: Mistresses Akaisha and Denna." Cara eyeing Kahlen, "…and Mistress Akaisha is in hiding."

"Then we have to find Denna…." Richard declared.

**A/N**

**You are probably wondering why I intend to bring Denna when Cara is already present. Its because I really like Denna. I think she fell in love with Richard in the episode Denna yet she also hates him because of the pain he's caused her (well Rahl did that but Richard did kill her). The love hate relationship she has with Richard certainly would make this story interesting. **

**What will she do if she sees Richard again kiss him or kill him?**


End file.
